


Desperation...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear/ The Grand Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic requested by my good friend @mydearrichardhammond on tumblr, go check out her amazing blog for more Richard Hammond goodness! :)</p><p>"Hiiii! I've got another fanfic idea :) The boys and you got a day off from work and decide to go to a theme park (or something like that). You've started to develop feeling for Richards and he shows up looking really handsome. The whole day you really want to kiss him and the rides give perfect oppurtunities but he just doenst seem to notice. Until he does..."</p><p>Brill idea! And here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation...

I thank god we all had a day off today, we have been working so hard over the past couple of weeks for the new series of Top Gear. It's been a hectic week, so the producer decided to let us go for a day.

"Well guys what should we do?" I asked.  
"Well..." Jeremy said, pondering the question carefully.  
"No Jeremy we're not going to a pub and getting drunk again, we all know how that ended last time" I laughed.  
"No no, I genuinely wasn't going to suggest that" he said.  
"What do you have in mind then?" James asked.  
"I say, let's all go home for a bit, I'll come round and pick up each of you when I have an idea yeah?" Jeremy suggested.  
"Oh god" Richard said, turning his head away.  
He looked ever so cute when he did that.  
"Guys, trust me" Jeremy said.  
"If you take us to a pub, I will stab you" I said sternly.

We all then walked away to our cars to go home, Richard walked with me to my car.  
"So where do ya think he'll take us?" Richard asked.  
"We'll probably end up in a ditch on the M1 before we even get there, so my bets on that" I laughed, and Richard giggled with me.  
"Well then, I'll see you later sweet" He said, giving me a warm hug. His hugs were so special, and I embraced each one throughly.  
"See ya!" I waved as I drove off in my car.

Later on, I sat on my sofa, I dressed into some other clothes beforehand, I wore my skinny black jeans, navy blue shirt, leather jacket and my converses.  
Jeremy texted me earlier telling me to get ready because he was coming soon with the other two.  
Soon enough I heard a soft knock on my front door, I jumped up eagerly, practically running down the hallway I was so excited.

I opened the door to see Richard standing there. God, did he look gorgeous, he wore his fashionably blue skinny jeans, white shirt and black blazer, his well groomed hair completed his look terrifically.  
"Ready?" He asked, a charming smile on his beautiful face.  
I stuttered slightly.  
"Ye... Yeah I am, I'm coming" I smiled as Richard walked me to Jeremy's car.  
"Can I say something?" He asked as we walked.  
"Yeah of course!" I replied.  
"I think you look gorgeous" he said, he then lowered his head and played with his sliver ring on his little, stubby finger.  
"Aww that's so sweet! You look just as good you do" I said.  
He smiled at me and we clambered into the back of the car.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way there, what Richard said to me drove me insane for him. I just wanted to grab his face and snog him senseless. I really have fallen for him haven't I?  
We then arrived at wherever Jeremy was taking us, and we straddled out of the car and we each looked at Jeremy with an arched eyebrow.

"A theme park?!" James exclaimed.  
"Yessssss" Jeremy said, trying to be as lively as possible.  
"This all actually looks quite fun, always loved theme parks!" I said.  
"Yeah same really!" Richard perked up.  
"See James, you're just odd, come on guys lets go" Jeremy said walking into the distance.  
"I'll be at the cafe" James grunted as he walked off too.

We followed Jeremy to the first ride, and clambered into the seats.  
"Jesus, It's gonna scare the crap out of me" I said, sounding quite nervous. I forgot how I didn't like rollercoasters that went really fast.  
"Don't worry darling" Richard said, placing his hand on mine for a split second. I smiled at him, darting my eyes to his lips then back into his eyes. God I wanted to kiss him so bad. The ride then started. We screamed with joy, I had butterflies in my stomach previously because of Richard, and only gained more from the ride, which didn't help, I loved, but hated the feeling at the same time.  
The look on Richards face when we went up and down, side to side was priceless. He was so smiley and happy, it made me grin and actually enjoy the ride.

When it finished we walked to enter another ride.  
"I'm not gonna lie but I'm bored already, see ya" Jeremy said walking toward the cafe.  
Me and Richard tutted and smiled at each other as we walked onwards to the next ride.

We sat on the seats ready for the ride to start.  
"This has always been one of my favs this has!" Richard smiled.  
"I loved this as a kid as well, went on this all the time!" I replied.  
We looked into each other's eyes again, but this time more intensely. This was it, a perfect opportunity.

 _'Kiss me, for gods sake just do it now'_ I thought.

But he looked away as the ride had started. We laughed and screamed as the ride took us round in endless circles, but I couldn't help but think what it was like to kiss Richard Hammond. The ride then ended and I was bought back to reality by Richard offering his hand to help me out of my seat.

"Aww, such a gentleman!" I smiled.  
"Well, I do try" he grinned.

While we walked away from the last ride, we looked at each other endlessly, he was just the cutest, I couldn't keep my eyes off him for too long.

"Hey, Want some ice cream?" He said, his eyes widened as he saw the stall selling ice cream.  
"Yes please oh my life yasssss!!" I was practically still a little kid, I loved ice cream.  
"But, I have to go back to the car to get my wallet" he laughed.  
"Come with me?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure" I replied.

We arrived at the car and Richard rummaged in the backseat for his wallet.  
"Found it!" He shouted.  
"Yayyyyy lets go get some ice cream!" I said in an excitable tone as he shut the door.  
"I have something else in mind first actually" he said.  
"Oh okay, what's that?" I asked.

He then shifted closer to me, he placed his warm hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him strongly, his face inches away from mine.  
I was so desperate for him to close the final gap between us.  
I looked into his big brown eyes intensely once more.  
"You take the lead my darling" he whispered in his low, sexy voice.  
It sent shivers down my spine.  
"I think it would be so much better if you did ya know?" I said smiling.  
"As you wish..." Richard grinned as I finally felt relief when his lips caressed mine. His kissing was so deep, full of lust and passion, he must have been as desperate as I was to kiss him. I threaded my fingers through his soft, chestnut hair as he kissed me deeply. I completely lost myself in the kiss, the taste of his sweet lips, the feel of his hands pulling me strongly against his perfect body, wanting me to feel every inch of him as he kissed me passionately.

We pulled away slowly, and I placed both my hands on his cheeks.  
"God you're so good" I huffed.  
"I've been waiting to do that for a long while trust me, the least I could do was give you a decent kiss" he grinned.  
"Decent?! That was amazing! I can't even put into words" I smiled and he smiled back.  
"This is why I fell in love with you" he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.  
I will never get enough of him...

 

 

 


End file.
